Catch you Later
by animelover2290
Summary: Post Avengers: ENDGAME. Morgan and Tony meet again after 13 years. Part 1 of my "Until we meet again Series"


MORGAN (she 18)

Morgan groaned, pain shooting up her body. Her last memory was hitting the side of a building after she was blasted by a laser. Sighing she opened her eyes and hissed, immediately closing them against the light of the sun. "Shit!"

Once she found her center, she pushed herself up looking around her. It looked like Central Park, specifically beside the lake, a small quiet spot by the tree line. The place her dad took her 13yrs ago.

Reminiscing she looked at the old bench by the tree line and gaped. "D-dad.

"Hey munchkin." Tony grinned as if he just pulled a prank over his daughter, but with her jaw hanging and eyes bulging, it's not difficult to think that he'd think this was funny.

"Am i dead?"

"Hahaha Not yet you're not. This is the border sweetie. I just came to see you off again." Stretching out, Tony stood and walked to his still bewildered daughter taking her in. Her long brown hair in tangles, her faced smudged, armor banged up in places, with scorch marks, dents, scratches covered the red and gold metal. "Look at you, a hero, all grown up, and already 18."

"D-Dad?" Morgan's voice waivered, her lips wobbling, eyes tearing, despite what her dad said, she felt like she was 5years old again. Tony came closer, lifting his hand to cup her once chubby cheeks that fitted easily in his palm, his little girl. "I'm so proud of you."

The dam broke. Tears flowed unendingly as Morgan pushed herself to hug her father. Trembling as she felt those strong arms wrapped around her, his voice as gentle as when he told her bed time stories, he was here. Exactly the same as when she last saw him. "We miss you dad."

"I know sweetheart, I know, I miss you too, so much..." He tightened his arms around his daughter. His first time to hold his baby girl after more than a decade, and he couldn't help but be thankful for this one chance to be with her, even if it's just for a short while. "...but it's not your time yet. I just came to see you one last time, until next time."

Tony pulled apart from her and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you and your mom alone."

"It wasn't your fault dad. You're a hero, you gave every a second chance. You saved the universe, and no matter what anyone else says, I'm proud. There's nothing to apologize for, mom would've said the same."

Tony smiled feeling much lighter in a long while. "Listen to you, already so mature."

"Well I did get from mom." Laughing out loud Tony wrapped his arms around her again. "That you did, and I couldn't be happier."

Inhaling deeply, Tony tightened his embrace knowing this would be the last one in a long time. Sensing a change, Morgan pressed her face against him, feeling the tears start up again, "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too, but not yet, not for a very long while..." Tony pulled back, looking at her, smiling gently at his daughter. "But, you'll see, we'll all be together again, until then live your life to the fullest." Kissing her forehead like he always did when she was little he muttered "I know you can't see me down there, but I'm always here, listening, watching, looking over you and your mother."

Pulling back she gave a watery smile "I love you 3000 dad."

"I love you 3000 munchkin." Tony grinned "Now, come on, time to go. Your team needs you and I can't wait to watch you guys win."

Grinning Morgan laughed at her dad's child-like eagerness. Taking in his smile and imprinting it her memory, she let him go, her eyes slowly closing, his last words echoing deep inside her.

"Catch you later sweetie, now go kick some butts, Iron heart.  
___

_"Again with the lights."_ Morgan thought as she winced when the bright blue of the holograms of her armor blinded her when she opened her eyes.

"98...99...100 systems back online."

"Fri-Friday?"

"Miss! You've been unconscious for 2 minutes and your heart stopped for a few seconds. The team has been trying to contact you but communications were down while you were unconscious."

"Status report."

"Power at 78%, all sections functional. Spiderman-"

Morgan let Fridays voice rush over her, the last thing her dad created, but not the only thing he left, closing her eyes, she smiled. She saw her dad.

"Catch you later dad." Tears were running down her face, but her shoulders lighter than ever. With a deep inhale, she centered herself and pushed against the concrete on top of her.

"Hey Fri, give me full power!"

The repulsors whirred, glowing brighter, as she pushed against the concrete willing it to give. The wall finally cracked and fell, freeing her, looking up she saw more space ships passing through the portal. "Not on my watch!"

Kick starting the armor, she flew with a cry. "Hey losers! Earth's closed!"

And the on lookers looked up, the flash of red and gold on a petite armor gleaming across the clear sky, wreaking havoc and chaos among enemy ranks. They looked on, watching the battle reminiscing of the time another red and gold figure manned the sky, one that started a legacy, a hero who made the sacrifice for every one else's second chance, and they knew that it wasn't the end, far from it. It was only the beginning; the legacy will live on in a new legend.


End file.
